Meeting the parents!
by SwanCherry29
Summary: Edward goes home with Bella to meet her parents but what is his reward for braving meeting the parents? RATED M LEMON ONE-SHOT


_**Meeting the parents isn't always a bad thing.**_

* * *

"Can you pass me the salt hon?" Bella asks me politely from across the table. She was looking as beautiful as ever in a cute baby blue top and tight blue jeans.

I hand her the salt and return to getting interrogated by her father, Charlie. He was just pushing 40, quite tall and fit but unintimidating, save for his voice. Charlie was nice, but a little overprotective, asking me everything from where I worked to how long I'd been dating his daughter.

Her mother Renee, an excellent cook and a very attractive woman with long brown hair and a slender figure, tried saving me by offering me more potatoes several times and giving her husband harsh glances, but failed. Bella offered her support by tenderly rubbing my legs under the table with her feet, and answered some of his questions herself so I could eat.

"So, have you asked her to marry you yet?" he asks sternly.

Red wine from Renee's mouth sprays the white tablecloth as Bella angrily yells "Dad!" and slaps his arm. I try my best not to laugh.

"Charlie ! What is wrong with you?" Renee scowls. She turns to me. "I'm so sorry sweetie. Can you excuse us please?" I nod and she hastily drags him into the living room.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know he was going to be such a dick. I've never brought a boyfriend to meet my parents before," she apologizes and takes my hand.

"Don't worry about it. He means well," I reply and give her a reassuring smile.

A moment later Renee walks back into the room, Charlie plodding behind looking slightly embarrassed. "Well, who wants dessert?" she exclaims happily.

I help Renee with the dishes and leave Bella alone with her father, no doubt giving him hell. I complement her cooking in between her apologies and help dish out the homemade rhubarb pie.

Her mother carries the conversation this time, kindly asking me about my family and offering funny stories of Bella's childhood, while Charlie sits and listens in silence.

After cleaning up and listening to more interesting stories, Bella thanks her mom for the meal and tells her that we should get going.

"Well, thank you for coming! I hope you enjoyed dinner!" she says and gives me a warm hug.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. S, you are an amazing cook," I reply. "And Charlie ," I add, giving him a nod and a firm handshake.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Bella laughs as we make our way to the car.

"Let me show you how thankful I am," she whispers in my ear, lightly kissing my cheek and lifting my shirt up, rubbing my stomach with her warm hands. We passionately kiss as she unzips my pants and fondles the growing penis in my boxers. She unzips and slips off her sexy blue jeans, tossing them to the side before she gets down on her knees. She pulls down my pants, along with my boxers, getting me to step to the side so she can push them out of the way.

I pull off my shirt as she wraps her thumb and index finger around the base of my shaft, flicking the tip of my cock and tracing the outline of my engorged member with her tongue while I hold her left hand on my hip. She encases the head of my penis with her wet lips, rolling her tongue over in her mouth, her right hand now squeezing my shaft while I brush the hair from her face. She inches her head closer until her lips meet her hand, then she pulls her head and hand in unison to the tip and back, slowly picking up speed.

She grips my shaft tighter and starts flicking her wrist, twisting her hand around my cock while it goes back and forth along my dick. She pulls her left hand free and starts juggling my family jewels, squeezing and releasing them rhythmically in tune with her head. I run my fingers through her silky brown hair, collecting and holding it in a ponytail to keep it out of her face as I edge closer to orgasm.

"Oh yes baby, oh yes, you're gonna make me cum!" I exclaim in ecstasy.

She stops moving her head, her lips clamped just behind the corona while she sucks vigorously on the tip of my dick, rapidly stroking my slick shaft and squeezing my balls. I moan in euphoria as my legs stiffen, my swollen cock spasming in her grasp while semen shoots into her eager mouth, my fingers clenching her soft hair.

She carefully removes her lips from my cock, the swelling subsiding in her hand as she looks up at me, showing me her mouthful of cum, swirling it around her teeth with her tongue. She closes her mouth and swallows before sticking her tongue out at me playfully.

"I love the taste of your cum, baby," she purrs. "Want to cum on my face next?"

"I would love to."

She holds my limp cock straight up, her cute knuckles resting on my pubic hair while she licks and kisses my ball sack, lightly breathing on the base of my flaccid penis, pausing momentarily as I pull off her shirt. I lean over to undo her bra, tenderly groping her perfect breasts while she runs her left hand up my thigh to my stomach, gently nibbling and sucking on my scrotum, putting my balls in her mouth one at a time and sucking vigorously, my dick growing in her hand. She pulls her head away with my left testicle in her mouth, stretching my scrotum before slacking her jaw, my jewel flung back with a loud Pop! She does the same to my right testicle and sits back, holding the base of my growing penis between her fingers and thumb.

She lightly presses the tip of my cock to her lips before directing me around her face, tracing the lines of her smooth jawline, her soft cheeks, pretty ears, petit nose, and brow. She slaps my swollen cock against her cheeks, mouth, and nose playfully, a look of enjoyment in her lovely hazel eyes.

"Now let's get you down my throat," she says to my penis.

She wraps her moist lips around my eager shaft, inching her head farther down until her nose nuzzles my neatly trimmed pubic hair. She sticks her tongue from between her lower lip and my shaft, flicking my family jewels, gripping my thighs with her hands. She gags, spewing spit onto the base of my cock as she rears her head back, a string of spittle connecting my dick to her lip. She quickly gets all of me down her throat again, flicking my balls with the tip of her tongue, taking much longer to gag than the first time.

She takes me in again, her hands finding the backs of my thighs as I pull her into me by the back of her head, her nose pressing against my pubes. I slowly pull away from her head, her lips halfway down my shaft before I inch my hips back toward her. She clenches my ass cheeks, pulling me toward her as I start picking up speed.

She starts gagging, saliva beginning to run down her chin. I pull out to let her spit, my cock glistening with her saliva.

"Don't stop baby," she says to me, pulling me back into her mouth.

I thrust my engorged member down her throat, holding her head steady with my hands, my balls slapping her wet chin. She gags with every thrust, her spit leaking down onto her beautiful breasts, her pretty nails digging into my ass cheeks. I edge closer to orgasm with every thrust, my balls soaked in her spit.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna cum baby!" I bellow.

I pull my dick from her mouth, drenched in her saliva, freeing her nails from my butt.

"Cum on my face baby, yeah baby, cover my face," she purrs in between deep gasps for air.

She sits up straight, her chin held high just below the tip of my cock while she rubs her spit-covered tits, her loving eyes locked with mine as I rapidly stroke my slimy shaft.

My whole body shakes as the sweet ecstasy of orgasm washes over me, my hand slowing to a stop on the base of my cock. She closes her eyes as I spasmodically shoot warm cum all over her face, lines of semen on her mouth, nose, cheeks, and forehead.

"Mmm, did you like that baby?" she asks, her eyes still closed. "Do you like covering my face in cum?"

"I love it sweetheart," I answer affectionately.

Her face was a beautiful mess; her mouth and chin glistened with spit; streaks of jizz ran along her pretty nose, lips, both cheeks, and her forehead; a thick line of cum formed from the middle of her left cheek and on her eye, her eyelashes thick with semen, covering her forehead and ending in her hair.

I rest my shrinking penis on her mouth, looking proudly at her face. She opens her right eye, a smile across her face as she puts my flaccid cock in her mouth, licking the last drop of cum from the tip. She rubs my jizz all over her mouth and cheeks with my fingers, then sucks them off sexily.

"Go get me a towel, hon," she asks nicely.

I quickly return and hand her a large white towel. She wipes her saliva off of my tired cock and balls, then from her chest and tits. She carefully wipes the semen from her eye, then the rest of her face and hair. She tosses it aside and gives me a firm kiss on the cheek before getting into bed. She grabs my hand and pulls me into her loving embrace, my head resting on her chest, her hand holding mine on her right tit, her fingers gingerly brushing my short brown hair.

"Goodnight Edward," she softly whispers into my ear, resting her chin against my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella ," I answer, and fade to sleep in her warm embrace.

* * *

**Well what do you think? leave me a review**


End file.
